Weasel
Larry Wilson is a mutant with the code name of Weasel. He and his wife, Cherry Lee Wilson, work for the CIA in the Colorado Springs, CO area. Their work primarily consists of counter-terrorism efforts but also other work relating to national security interests of the United States. Larry and his wife have three children; Larry Wilson Jr., Billie Meredith Wilson and Thadeus Bartlett Wilson.Unexpected Consequences He was born some year on . Appearances * Unexpected Consequences - Introduced as a parent of the main character Billie Wilson * Parents' Day - Weasel, along with the rest of his family visit Billie Wilson at Whateley Academy for the schools annual Parents' Day Event.Parents' Day * The Christmas Crisis - Weasel and Flashlight are kidnapped by the Knights of the Eternal Presence in an attempt to get control of Tennyo.The Christmas Crisis Powers Larry Describes himself as strong, fast, and able to shape and contort his body in all sorts of ways. He is most likely a shifter in regards to shaping and contorting his body. The strong and fast are plausibly exemplar abilities but could be energizer or warper related. Skills * Burglar - Self admitted to be one of the best second story men in the world. * Pursue, Track, & Apprehend Individuals. Billie Wilson believes that should she try to runaway she would be found without much of a problem by her parents. Larry along with his wife and oldest son, Aimee and Eric Tanaka, and Nathan and Lisa Felder, were able to ambush and capture Ripper and Warp who had attempted to kill Billie Wilson. * CIA Special Training which at least includes nuclear material safety and handling procedures as well as counter-terrorism training. * Martial-Arts. Billie describes her father as being very good but not as good as Aimee Tanaka who can easily take him down. Associations Family Work * Central Intelligence Agency * Allen Frisk. He works for the CIA and is Weasel's control agent. Misc * Aimee & Eric Tanaka. Along with his wife, Weasel is familiar with them and respects Aimee enough to send their children to train at her dojo. They are part of the group that ambushes and captures Ripper and Warp. * Nathan & Lisa Felder. They are part of the group that ambushes and captures Ripper and Warp. * The Syndicate. They maintain a very large open contract to track Weasel and Flashlight. It can be assumed they know of Tennyo being part of the Wilson family after the end of Parents' Day. Enemies * Gizmatic. It is unknown whether this unfriendly relationship extends to the whole Wilkins family. There are implied multiple incidents with at least one occurring in Marrakesh that Weasel says Gizmatic is still embarrassed about. The Wilson parents believe that Gizmatic may retaliate against Billie Wilson should he discover they are family. In an effort to protect Billie, they take an alternate route through the Whateley Academy Campus to avoid being recognized by Jobe Wilkins in order to prevent word of their relationship getting back to Gizmatic. * Ripper and Warp. They have a contract to assassinate any member of the Wilson family that gets separated from the others. References Category:Heroes Category:Shifter Category:CIA Category:Colorado Category:Colorado Springs Category:Gen1